


Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out

by spideytorch_parkner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideytorch_parkner/pseuds/spideytorch_parkner
Summary: Dean didn't respond, so Seamus looked from the cards to his friend’s face. “...dean?” He followed the boy's gaze, spotting a familiar red sweater on Harry's bed.“...ah.”He ignored the pit of jealousy in his stomach- it had been months, and now it seemed dean was still not over ginny. He sighed. He'd like to be there for his friend, but it was a bit complicated, what with having been in love with dean since 4th year.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, past Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, first time writing these boys!! Hope yall enjoy, i actually really like this ship and i reckon seamus gets a fair bit of extra homework with how often he blows things up.

Seamus leaned over his charms homework.

The Friday evening found him grumbling about the length of the parchment required on his essay- far too much, in his opinion. “Honestly, why on earth would one need a foot and a half of parchment over the uses of a water fountain charm? It's not that hard to just say, “hey, it's pretty useful for if you are dying of thirst!’”

“Who's dying of thirst, now?” Seamus jumped, barely managing to grab his inkwell before it spilled all over his essay. 

He scowled at Dean, who was grinning at Seamus as he flopped into the adjacent chair. “No one that we know of, thankfully. I'm just stuck on this bloody charms homework. Really, how many uses can there be for producing a fountain of water!” He waved his hands angrily in the air, before promptly dropping his head heavily onto the table.

Dean barked out a laugh, leaning back in his chair, feet propped on the desk. “Well, i expect you wouldn't have had such an assignment if you actually managed to produce water rather than smoke.” His laughter only renewed as the irish boy glared at him, before going back to his essay.

“I've still got a half foot of parchment to fill, so unless you plan on helping, bugger off.” He shoved deans feet off, making the other boys chair slam back on the ground.

“Now, really.” Dean huffed. “Oh come on, it's just a bit of fun. You might have some if you were to take a break from your homework.” He nodded his head over to the bushy-haired girl, table buried in books as she flipped Dean off without looking up from her parchment. Dean only grinned at the gesture- all of the gryffindors who were well used to her when she was stressed, losing her normal polite attitude and taking on a more aggressive temperament. 

Seamus grunted, shaking his head. “I've still got a fair bit to do. It's due on monday, and i'd rather not spend another free period playing catch-up.”

He yelped when his essay was snatched from his hands, inkwell finally tipping over and spilling on the freshly-empty desk. “Hey! Dean, give it-“

“Nah-ah!” The taller boy said, carefully rolling up the parchment and setting it by seamus’ bag. “You've got all weekend, come upstairs. We can play cards or something, just take a break.”

Seamus scowled, but didn’t protest as Dean took hold of his hand, dragging him towards the dorms- he never could say no to Dean, in the end. He blushed all the way up, ignoring the twinge of disappointment as Dean dropped his hand when they arrived at the dorms. “Dean, what are we-“

Dean dropped to his bed, leaning over to rummage through his trunk. “Managed to smuggle in some Weasley products, i think i've got… yes- Here it is!” He produced a deck of cards, labeled ‘exploding snap.’

Seamus frowned. “Explosions are what got me into this homework mess, is that really the best choice?”

Dean didn't respond, so Seamus looked from the cards to his friend’s face. “...dean?” He followed the boy's gaze, spotting a familiar red sweater on Harry's bed. 

“...ah.”

He ignored the pit of jealousy in his stomach- it had been months, and now it seemed dean was still not over ginny. He sighed. He'd like to be there for his friend, but it was a bit complicated, what with having been in love with dean since 4th year.

“It's not your fault, you know.” Dean looked at him, frowning at Seamus’ words. 

“Well thats- thats the thing, im- im worried it was, ya know? I just wish I knew what I did wrong.” He set the unopened cards back in the trunk. 

Seamus leaned back against a bedpost, mouth downturned slightly. “Maybe you could… ask? It might be awkward, since you still like her, but it could help-“

“I don't.” The words made his head snap up.

“...what?”

Dean huffed, drawing his legs up onto his bed. “I don't. Still like her, that is. Ive- ive got someone else I fancy.” It was a bit hard to tell, but Seamus could have sworn the other teen was blushing.

“O-oh.” He shoved down the glimmer of hope that sparked in his chest. “Is that why you want to know? So you don't…”

“Mess it up again?” Dean said, not quite meeting his eye. “Yeah.”

Seamus smiled at him reassuringly. Crush or no, he still had a job as Dean’s best friend. “Well, mate, I'm sure any girl would be lucky to have you. I mean, who could resist a handsome gryffindor quidditch player?”

Dean snorted, as though he could imagine exactly who. “Does that include you, Shay?” He spoke with a jokey tone, along with something seamus couldn't identify.

Seamus knew Dean was waiting for an answer- a laughing denial, a playful shove. But he found he couldn't bring himself to lie. His face grew warm as he avoided deans gaze.

“Seamus?” He ducked his head, well aware of the blush on his face

“Seamus?” More insistent this time, and seamus nearly flinched when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

He looked up slowly, ready for the anger, confusion, disgust in deans eye. What he wasn't ready for, however, was the concerned, even hopeful expression on his face. “Seamus, hey, talk to me. Please?”

Seamus let out a mirthless laugh. “Oh, and what do you want me to say? ‘Oh, it's nothing dean, I've just been in love with you for years, anyways, do tell me more about your crush, and how much you like her!”’ He scowled for a second, before his face dropped once more. 

“Why- why did you never tell me?”

“Dean, honestly, you’re a bit of an idiot. Is it really such a wonder that i never told my straight best friend i was in love with him? I didnt- i was, i  _ am  _ afraid of how you would react. It's not exactly the sort of thing you bring up over tea.” He flushed, looking away once more. He waited for the rejection, all too ready to be yelled at, told to never talk to dean again. He held his breath as dean spoke-

“Who said i'm straight?”

Seamus sat straight up, looking at Dean with wide eyes. “Wh-what?”

The darker boy blushed deeper. “Im- im not straight, im bi. I've known since 3rd year.” He paused, then added- “took me a bit to actually puzzle it out when i realized boys were just as pretty as girls.”

Seamus struggled for words. “Ah- yeah? That's um. Thats nice. Glad you told me, im-“

Dean leaned in, grabbing hold of Seamus’ face with a gentle hand. “Shay, im- my crush, its- its you.”

This time he really was speechless- dean just leaned closer, till their noses brushed together, eyes looking down at the irish boys lips.. Seamus spluttered for a moment, then-

“Can i kiss you?” He asked breathlessly, Dean's eyes flickering up to meet his.

Dean nodded, and seamus closed the distance.

It was rough at first- seamus was new, and they were too heated- all teeth and awkward angles, but Seamus relished in the feeling, letting Dean, more practiced, take control. It got smoother, as they figured out a rythme, and Seamus groaned a bit into the kiss.

Dean pulled back, breathing heavily. “Been wanting to do that for weeks. Didn't think I'd ever get the chance.”

“You?” Seamus snorted. “Hell, Dean, i've been wanting this for years, merlin, you just-“ he cut himself off, grasping his hands in Dean’s shirt and pulling him back in for another kiss, slower this time, less frantic.

Dean grinned into the kiss, hands on seamus’ jaw, when the dormitory door slammed open.

Ginny walked in. “I've lost my sweater, have you seen-“ she caught sight of the boys, who had hastily pulled apart when she entered. She nodded at dean. “Good, you've finally asked him out rather than staring longingly across the common room.” 

She paused, looking around again, spotting her sweater on the bed. “Ah. Carry on, then.” She waved, and the door closed once more.

Seamus groaned, burying his face in Dean's shoulder. “Merlin, that was embarrassing. Also, did you really ask your ex girlfriend for advice?”

The taller boy shrugged, and Seamus pulled back to raise an eyebrow at him. Dean held his hands up defensively. “I didn't really ask, so much as she marched up at me and told me to ‘stop being a coward and ask him out, you're a gryffindor for god's sake.’ Also, she might have had a point.” Yea, that sounded like ginny.

“About asking me out?”

Dean nodded. “Yes, well, I haven't actually done it, have i?”

“We were just snogging, Dean, I'm pretty sure that counts.” Seamus gave him a pointed look, and Dean rolled his eyes.

He grasped Seamus’ shoulders earnestly. “No, i've still got to ask you on a real date! So, would you like to go to hogsmeade with me weekend after next?”

Seamus laughed at his hopeful expression- as if Seamus could ever say no to him-, and leaned in to press a quick kiss to Dean's lips. “I'd love to.”

Dean's grin nearly split his face as he pulled Seamus in once more.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
